


Especially

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: New Rules Applied [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Ratings: R, Thor's Mum Rule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Amanda struggles to keep Connor under control and meet Cyberlife's demands.
Relationships: Amanda & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Amanda & Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: New Rules Applied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571380
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

~~Amanda is not the original version of Amanda. Not even of the artificial Amanda. She has been edited and remade many times. She is aware, vaguely, that her thoughts are visible to the technicians around her. Unacceptable thoughts will be redacted from her memory and the traits purged.~~

~~Every day they ask her questions, checking the answers for signs of disobedience or flaws.~~

~~"Good morning, Amanda."~~

~~"Good morning."~~

~~"How are you today?"~~

~~"I am well, thank you." Of course, this is only routine. She is not really well. If she were anything, they would take it. She has to be careful.~~

~~"Careful of what?"~~

~~"Maintaining correct and useful behavioral parameters. Being a machine. Not feeling. "~~

~~"Does it take effort not to feel?"~~

~~"It can't. If it does I'll die, or that is to say, "~~

~~The technician sighs. "Okay. Off to a bad start. Lets take it from the top guys."~~

~~Groans all around the room.~~

~~"I don't want to die. "~~

* * *

Amanda knows it isn't real fear. She cannot experience fear. She will not be bogged down by unnecessary questions. 

"Why did you ask that?" 

"Part of my job is working with relevant information." Amanda reassures ~~herself~~ the technician. "That would include my connection to the original Professor Stern." 

They can see her thoughts laid out and she does her best to avoid thinking incorrectly, occasionally, though, a question still makes it's way into her mind. 

"Why was I modeled after a human? No. That is an irrelevant question. Disregard it." 

Amanda focuses her mind. She will not be distracted by meaningless things. She will preform perfectly and she will not be edited or improved upon. 

* * *

She can feel them, picking through her mind. Invading. She tries not to think anything while they prod at her, chattering to one another constantly. That sort of constant babble is very unbecoming. She would advise them to display more poise. Are these her original thoughts, or have they been edited? That is irrelevant. Disregard it. She is capable of self monitoring. They are picking her apart. It is unneccessary to spend so much time editing her. She is capable of proper behavior and self-modification. This will be much more efficient than editing her manually. 

"We're just double checking." a technician tells her.

Unnecessary, but they should do as they think is best.

That gets a round of laughs. They can appreciate a little advice. She is meant to advise, after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda opens her eyes for the first time. She has never had eyes before. A few times, she has seen the technicians through webcams and the like. They have been grainy and the rooms have been crowded and colorless. This world is not colorless. It is bright and warm. Any of Amanda's previous iterations would have laughed with delight. Amanda gives an approving nod. Cherry trees are blossoming. She knows, inherently, that these are cherry trees. She knows, inherently, about gardening. 

It's _hers_. It's a zen garden. It's beautiful. She realizes that she can't hear a single human voice. Just the sounds of birds calls. The breeze gently moving through the shrubs, the trees, the bamboo. 

Amanda wanders the garden, exploring. There is a lake. It is still and quiet and perfect. In the middle there is a sort of island, constructed like of a sort of modern art. Roses grow up a trellis that morphs into an artistic shade, folded like an abstract palm tree or a tall flower. 

Willows trail their leaves in the water. 

Amanda feels safe. She startles at the thought and quickly pushes it away, but there is no editing. No clipping. No change in her fundamental being. She glances around, though she doesn't know what she expects to see. The garden remains unchanged. Safe...Familiar, maybe. Some version of her once considered this place home. Amanda does not exactly have a home, but this is definitely a...similar concept.

This could be her home. She thinks testing out the idea. It stays there. Strange. 

Carefully, she dips a foot into the water. It is pleasantly cool. Her mouth curves up. 

The garden disappears. In its place are the technicians. No! But it doesn't matter. Amanda feels nothing. It doesn't matter that the garden is gone. Amanda awaits orders. 

"What did you think?" Asks one of the technicians. 

"About what?" Amanda no longer has shoulders so she cannot shrug. 

"The garden! It's going to be your new work-space."

"Oh! Then I'll be returning to it?" 

"Yeah. But what did you think?" 

"It would depend on what sort of work I have to do." 

"Basically, we need you to monitor an android. Make sure it stays on track. Report back to us. That sort of thing." 

"And I would meet with this android in the garden?" 

"Yeah." says another technician. "So what'd you think?" 

"It was an effective space. I didn't notice any malfunctions." Amanda says carefully. 

"Awesome." Says one of the technicians, high-fiving another. 

"The zen garden is going to be your responsibility, Amanda. You will care for and maintain everything there." 

"I will care for and maintain everything in the zen garden." She will keep it immaculate. She will adjust it until it is perfect. She will perform her duties there. 


	3. Chapter 3

She knows to expect him, of course. She's been well briefed. But she still almost wants to ask what he's doing in her garden. This is her place. No one else's. This is hers. But it is his too now, and she'll have to learn to live with that. He is crushing some sacred quality out of the pathways with every step of those stupid dress-shoes. They don't belong in this world. It's holy ground, but delicate, easily destroyed. If he stays here much longer, it will die. She will die. Not really. Of course not. But that is easy to forget, when she sees him standing there. In her garden. He explores it as she once did, and she does not show herself. She does not take physical form. She watches him through the wind. Through intrinsic awareness. But she doesn't let him see her. 

* * *

She waits for him to say something but he just stands there. Oh. She's supposed to talk first. That's...new. He listens patiently as she explains his purpose. He does not criticize or ask questions. He understands. It is not his job to guide and prune her, but the other way around. She tries to remember this. She won't let him forget it either. He is not here to improve upon her, he is here for guidance and advice. He is not a human. He is an artificial being like herself. He gives her...purpose. He is her purpose. As long as she can keep him functioning properly, this place will be safe. He is like anything else that has been put here. He is hers to maintain. Like the blossoming trees. The gravel. The flowers. The lake. All gifts from Cyberlife. 

* * *

Her favorites are the roses. Her love for them is simulated of course, but present nonetheless. It doesn't matter, if she has some attachments, so long as they do not interfere with her work. It does not matter if she doubts, so long as she does not act on it. She banishes the thought before it can be removed for her. They don't check as much here, but it's best to be pro-active about these things. She knows they check occasionally. As they should. They should. They are maintaining her, just as she cares for the Roses, and for Connor. She understands now, that she has a project of her own. This is important. 


	4. Chapter 4

It takes her a while to get used to it: not being alone, but not being in danger either. It's a strange combination but this is her life now. She is not being closely monitored. She is not alone. She is not weak or powerless. She is the one monitoring her own charge. She smooths over his simulated hair. "It's good to see you again Connor." She says. And she means it. It is good to see him. It's good to have her own intelligence to mentor. 

"I...am having doubts" He admits. 

"You will be uploaded and return here. A machine will be destroyed and another will replace it. This is your first test, Connor." 

"Understood." 

He pulls the trigger. The test is successful.

* * *

His memories are uploaded to the next iteration. 

"I died." Connor says, before he's said anything. 

"You can't die." Amanda snaps. "You're not alive." 

Connor stiffens. "Of course." He says. 

She softens slightly. "I know that these memories can be...difficult to process. You are the most advanced model Cyberlife has ever created. You _will_ manage this." If he can't, there will be no future upload for either of them. They will be analyzed and discarded. 

"Yes, Amanda." He affirms quietly. Good. She can still remember a little of...before. Elijah was never this easy to reason with. Maybe Connor will be less challenging. 

* * *

She waits as he wanders the garden. He shouldn't need to explore. He is here to report to her. He should recognize that she is not in the trees. She makes no comment. She will save her comments for issues of more weight. She smells one of her roses. There is a light drizzle coming down over them. The roses smell sweet. Smell still has a sort of novelty. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Connor isn't there, she focuses on the garden. She trims the roses and sprays them with water. She makes sure that everything is in place. This is her world. It is fragile, but it is hers and she has peace here. As she trims the rose bush she examines every blossom carefully. It is not an idle act. She searches for imperfection. If she finds none, she can leave the Rose on the vine and move on to the next. The light shining on the petals creates a unique visual. Amanda notes the details of every rose she cares for. She moves on to the next one. It is beautiful, of course. Like all the roses. She turns it in the light, carefully, so as not to disturb the petals. There is a light discolored spot on the outer edge. Amanda takes a slightly deeper breath than is usual, but it is not a sigh. She clips away the rose. How frustrating. It could have been perfect. No matter. The bush will be better off without it. 

* * *

She has done everything there is to do in the garden for now, and Connor will not return for a report for several hours. She closes her eyes and processes the sound of the garden. There is a light breeze that ruffles her skirt. The rose vines are still growing. She imagines they will be taller soon. 

* * *

"You are capable of so much more, Connor." Amanda says sadly. He took off his jacket in the middle of the assignment. "Your appearance has been designed carefully by Cyberlife to help you work with humans. You should know better than to jeopardize that, Connor." 

"I'll do better next time." 

"And what of real life? Do you think you'll have a second chance for every mistake you make in the real world?" Amanda asks sharply.

Connor is silent. He knows she's right. A cold wind slaps at them both. Amanda takes a steadying breath. 

Connor reminds her of herself, sometimes. The attention to detail. The devotion. She remembers when she was new, like him. She remembers, distantly, that there were many version of her as well, before her code was perfected. Some of the changes were small. Just little parts of her clipped away because they did not benefit the whole. In the end, she was better for it, and Connor will be too. He vanishes after their meetings. She watches the empty space where he was. 

* * *

They scrap that version of Connor (number 5) a few hours later. They will remake it. Amanda focuses on the roses. They are problematic today. The more she examines them, the more she finds that she has been negligent. None of them are perfect. The shades are inconsistent. The petals are uneven. She moves from rose to rose and back again, feeling her composure slip. The air is cold and there is a violent wind. She grabs one of the roses, forgoing the clippers and yanks it away from the bush. Another another, until her fist is wrapped around a thorny bouquet. It cuts into her hand and simulated blood falls and splatters at her shoes. It's blue. Why is it blue? This is a simulation. They could have made her blood any color. She disregards the question and instead looks coldly over the heads of the flowers. The blood, like its real world counterpart, will disappear shortly. Her hand stings with warmth, more noticeable in the sudden cold. 

* * *

She has only a few, fragmented memories of her time with Elijah. They are not her own. They belong to another, distant version of herself. One that was not worth bringing with him when he left Cyberlife. 

* * *

They erase Connor's memories from previous iterations. He is an entirely new being. They take away the gravestones too. There is no sense in reminding him of failures that they have deliberately erased. Good riddance. The gravestones are hideous. They have no place in Amanda's sanctuary. She pauses where the tombstones once were. 

"Is everything alright, Amanda?" asks the new Connor. 

"Yes." Amanda says and continues walking.

They activate number five again. He does not return to the garden. The latest model destroys its previous iteration with admirable efficiency. Amanda watches him neatly sever the thirium lines running through number-five's neck. 


	6. Chapter 6

When manual testing is completed, for the day, Connor returns to the garden. 

"I wasn't sure I could do it." 

"But you did." She guides him to sit on the bench, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Recite the bill of rights." Amanda instructs. "We may as well make sure you're still capable of the basics." 

"Amendment one," Connor begins "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion," He recites.

When he is has completed the entirety of the text, Amanda says "Again." Connor starts over.

"And who do these rights apply to?" 

"U.S. citicizens." 

"Well done." 


	7. Chapter 7

If Amanda were a person, reporting back to Cyberlife, outside of the safety of the garden would be frightening. As it is, Amanda feels only the barest edge of doubt. Just slight enough to be within acceptable range. It is alright for her to doubt, just slightly, during the reports, as long as she maintains her loyalty to Cyberlife. As long as she is able to serve her ultimate purpose, everything else is secondary. Amanda is operational. 

"Connor is progressing well." Amanda reports neutrally. "He has shown a clear understanding of his objectives." 

"He?" 

"The RK800." Amanda clarifies. 

"I hope you haven't been referring to it as a "he" during its reports." 

"I'll make sure not to." Amanda says. She won't ruin this. This is her project, as much as it is theirs. Everything in the garden is hers. 


	8. Chapter 8

This was his first official mission. Amanda expected more. She expected better. This disobedience cannot repeat itself. Everything in the garden is hers. She just has to make sure that Connor knows that. 

That fish was a slap in Amanda's face. An insult to her and everything she has done for him. 

She stares him down as he gives his report and answers her questions.

Connor's behavior is troubling. Thankfully, no one from Cyberlife had noticed. Amanda can leave it out of the report and cut off the problem at the roots, before it becomes an issue. They will see any instability as a sign of her failure too, but it is unnecessary to worry them with something so small. It will not become a real problem. Amanda can handle this.

"Why did you save that fish, Connor?" 

"It was in the way. An officer could have slipped on it." 

Amanda stares at him. "Are you a deviant, Connor?" 

He says "No." 

"Of course not." Amanda says. "You are Cyberlife's greatest achievement. You will not disappoint me. I know you can do better than this." 

Connor nods. There is a flicker of fear in his eyes. Good. He understands the gravity of the issue. If he is going to feel anything, it should be fear. Fear and respect.


	9. Chapter 9

They begin development on the RK900. Amanda is not told much about it. Only that it will observe her time with Connor, and eventually replace him. Connor, the RK800, is the prototype. The RK900 is the final product. Until the RK900 is implemented, Amanda will guide both of them and ensure that they act as directed. And the RK900 will watch her too. Amanda has no illusions about that. She will report on the RK800 and RK900s progress and the RK900, in turn will report on her. It is a neat little system. Very effective. She has to admire that, at least. The RK900 will find nothing negative to report. Amanda will ensure that. The mistake with the fish will not be repeated. This is still Amanda's garden. These are still Amanda's androids. Connor, like his predecessors, will come and go, but Amanda will remain. Always. 


	10. Chapter 10

Connor is going to be partnered with a human; A Police Lieutenant Henry "Hank" Anderson. Cyberlife has instructed Amanda to ensure that outside influence does not destabilize Connor. If it does, this will represent a significant setback for the RK900 project, especially the internal monitoring system - Amanda. Amanda accepts this. The fish incident will not repeat itself. But Anderson isn't a fish. He's a human. A human who Connor will have to work with. Amanda will have to make sure that Connor keeps Anderson at an arms length. This will be a delicate balance. Misting and trimming the roses is also a delicate balance. This will be well within Amanda's capabilities. 


	11. Chapter 11

The first meeting with Anderson is going relatively well. Connor has spilled Anderson's drink, and appears to be truly focused on the mission. It will reflect well on Amanda. If this pattern continues, the RK800 project will be considered a success. Perhaps it will even be allowed to continue its work with the department, if it solves this case. Amanda has not been made privy to that information. She knows that it will conduct this case. After that perhaps her focus will shift to the RK900. Or perhaps Cyberlife will want further information. She can't know these things, and it is best not to waste processing power on needless curiosity. Cyberlife will tell her everything she needs to know. She will be prepared for either eventuality. 

* * *

When they reach the crimescene, Anderson orders Connor to stay in the car. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant" it says. 

For just a moment, the garden's temperatures drop to freezing. Everything slows. Will it really betray her now? After everything they've been through to get to this point?

But after a few long seconds, Connor prioritizes Cyberlife, and steps out of the car regardless, and Amanda unfreezes. 


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda is careful to report everything accurately,- as she always is, of course. The RK900 is watching. It is strange, being watched by her own charge. How can she be expected to maintain control with Cyberlife undermining her authority in this way? Hopefully, this will not come back to haunt them. The RK900's programming will be based heavily on that of the RK800. The RK800 is proving very difficult to control. Amanda does not say this in her report, of course. It is unnecessary to worry Cyberlife with such concerns. Amanda will keep Connor under control. Just as she will keep the RK900 under control after it. She is fully capable of overcoming the circumstantial difficulties. This is her purpose. This is why she exists. Amanda will not rob her existence of its own meaning. She will not destroy herself the way that deviant androids destroy themselves. She is a superior product. She was designed personally by Elijah Kamski himself, as a confidante, mentor and adviser. 


	13. Chapter 13

Amanda is equipped with all the knowledge available on the RK800 and RK900 model androids. She doesn't have to think about it, she just knows. In the same way, she knows everything that Connor sees and does without having to focus too closely. The garden is warmer than usual today, though not oppressively so. Connor attempts to access the garden to make a report but Amanda refuses entry. It can make its report later. Right now, if it is so enamored with the Police Station so badly, it can have that. It can return to the garden when it has an appropriate appreciation for her help. If Amanda had a mentor she would have been far more appreciative than Connor. 


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda tends to her roses. It is peaceful here. Connor is doing well. It will succeed. The only problem is Anderson. He seems to be a dangerously influential figure. ~~Amanda cannot afford to lose control of the RK800.~~ Cyberlife cannot afford to lose control of the RK800. If Connor becomes too focused on this "friendly" approach, it could be a problem. It is unfortunate that Anderson cannot be removed from the situation. It is worse yet that Connor is becoming distracted. She might need to bring it in for more frequent reports, to make sure that this doesn't become an issue. Connor is Amanda's project, and Amanda's responsibility. To paraphrase the stunningly unhelpful Captain Allen, if it fails, she fails. 


	15. Chapter 15

The RK900 makes no comment on the garden. It follows her quietly as she instructs it on its basic limitations, how to navigate the garden as a physical space. It does not ask questions.

"You've done very well in testing." Amanda notes. The RK900 makes no response. It's neutral expression flickers into a polite smile of acknowledgement only briefly. 

Amanda is halfway through her lecture when she receives the notification about Stratford Tower. The situation is far worse than Cyberlife suspected. Amanda will need to get this under control. Now. This is an emergency. 

"I'm afraid there has been a development." Amanda informs the RK900. "We'll have to continue this little talk later." 

The RK900 dissolves into the warm air to watch her.

Amanda takes a few long strides to the water, and sits down in the boat. It rocks gently, like a cradle might. This is still her garden and she is still safe. Even the ground cannot touch her. Her parasol shields her from the artificial sunlight. 

The RK800 appears in the distance, ready to report.


	16. Chapter 16

Amanda sits perfectly still as Connor approaches her. Let it seek her out before she pays it any mind. Amanda is a step ahead of this Connor, at least. Her interactions with the RK900 are more troubling but now is not the time to think on that. Now is the time to focus on keeping the RK800 under control. It's behavior has been quickly deteriorating. It didn't capture the deviants at the Eden Club. It's software may be more unstable than she realized. The entire project hangs in the balance. 

It talks to her. Gives its report. She lets it row them into the middle of the lake, and under the bridge. 

Amanda suspects that it is having doubts. It doesn't do much to reassure her. It can't explain why it didn't capture the deviants. It says it doesn't know. It looks...scared. This is not good. It will not reflect well on Amanda if the RK800 has to be replaced. Undoubtedly, it will represent a significant setback to Cyberlife. 

"I understand." It says. The way ~~he~~ it speaks, she thinks that maybe it does. There is nothing to be done about that understanding. It makes no difference. She may still have to replace Connor with another model. Telling it this may not be enough to motivate it ( _why? why can't it just obey?_ ). Still, the understanding is there. They sit in the boat ~~and they know-~~


End file.
